Cry of the AT Field
by Yumi-tsubasa
Summary: Awakened after a long slumber inside Lilith, Rei realized that she can no longer be with Shinji. Taking matters into her own hands, she tries to destroy her AT Field, bur her soul doesm't permit her to do so.
1. Overture

Tasukete

(help me)

Tasukete

(help me)

Tasukete

(help me)

Bakarashii

(nonsense)

Bakarashii

(nonsense)

Bakarashii

(nonesense)

Suki dayo

(I love you)

Suki dayo

(I love you)

Suki dayo

(I love you)

Yamete

(stop)

Yamete

(stop)

Yamete

(stop)

Watashi wa anata no ningyo janai

(I'm not your doll)

...silence...

"All the world's a stage."

"Why did you let me lose him?!"

"_It's your own decision..."_

"Asuka, where is Asuka? Did she..."

_"Yes, she did..."_

"Iie, hanashimasen! Onegai!" (No, don't speak any more! Please!)

_"You are hurt, but that's your own fault..."_

"No, it's your fault Mother! I thought your my Home, but no, your just exactly like them!"

_"Damare baka!" _(Shut up stupid!)

"Then I'm baka!?" tearing up her flesh "I'm baka! Yes I am!" stucking her hands inside her bossom down to her temple

_"Yamete! Yamete Rei!" _(Stop! Stop Rei!)

Her body is starting to deform. Her limbs are falling.

"I want to be one with Ikari-kun! Help me Kaoru-kun! Leave him alone now! I'm going to take care of him. Don't worry I'll never hurt him, and will fly to the Moon..."

_"You're crazy child! You're killing yourself! You're killing me too!"_

"I'm not killing you Mother. Can't you remember that you're already dead for millions of years?"

Rei looked to the Scarlet Cross

"You don't even exist Mother..."

_"Iie! You're a demon! You're cursed! You're broken!"_

"Oh! You mean my body is broken?!" Rei touches her face as her body falls to the LCL sea

"But tha Field will bring me to life."

"My Ikari-kun will return to me. We will love each other. And we are the on to form the face of Terra."

The cross fell to the LCL sea and breaks into pieces.

_"Iie! Iie! Iie! Mercy!"_

Howling

Wailing

Cracking

Falling apart

The Elysian Dogma is falling apart. Everything is being destroyed by the force of Rei. Wind is blowing terribly strong.

"Good bye Mother!"

Elysian Dogma is gone. It's dust was blown by the wind northward, headed to the Terra.

"I feel sick."


	2. The First Movement

---------------------------------------**A Month Ago--------------------------------------------------**

**VOICES...LAUGHTER...MURMUR...**

**DOOR OPENS...**

** LIGHTS...**

"Ohayou! I believe that everyone is ready..."

"Ready for what Misato?"

"So, you're not late Shinji!"

"He shouldn't be Misato, because Rei and I woke him up. You should have seen how he sleeps, his like a baby, am I not right Rei?"

"Asuka, I think you should stop teasing Ikari-kun. By the way Misato, what's up for us?"

"Hey, why are you like that to me Rei?"

"Like what? Rei and Shinji coincidentally looked at each other, in return Shinji smiled 

"Ikari-kun, don't even think that I'm defending you."

"He's not thinking like that Rei!"

"Am I talking to you Asuka Langley?"

"Yamete! Stop acting like kids! Now, where are we? Ah yes, we're going to practice are new piece, Beethoven's 'Moonlight Sonata 1st Movement'."

"But we thought that we're going to focus on Pachelbel's Canon, and besides we're a quartet. Shinji is the cellist, I'm the violinist...not to bother the numb girl...yuh I remember, her name is Rei." Blurted Asuka, giving a sardonic look at Rei. 

"Chosen Children, you're a team, stop fighting over little matters. And to think, we're not just practicing this piece to play a music, but also to test the new tactics Dr. Fuyutsuki planned. We're also set on a mission to Russia to get UNIT X."

"Unit X?!" Asuka and Shinji in chorus 

"Actually, it's a project started by my father. It's of great interest to Captain Ikari, so kids I hope you're 100 cooperation!"

/Father is up something again. I hope that everything would be fine when we go to Russia./

/Russia? Ooh, now I"m going to have a time to go back to Europe. Hope that Kaji-kun will also go to Europe./

/Why do they have to hide it to the children? Adam and Eva will be reunited again, but Lilith would never let that happen!/

They are absorbed by their thoughts so they didn't noticed Rei living the hall. She went to the Central Dogma and headed to the LCL pool. 

'Beethoven, why is the 1st Movement being blamed? It's their fault not yours! Let them feel the pain! They have been hurting us! They have been using us!"

Raises her hand to the air. 

'Russia...Snow...White...Empty...Solitude...Home..."

-SpLaSh-

Rei jumped to the LCL pool 

'My body can't bear this anymore. I need to go back Home. Mother I'm coming back!"

The LCL pool glowed and then turned red when Rei removed her clothes. 

"I will be Home again Mother."


	3. Angel of Death

----------------------------------------**A Day After---------------------------------------------------**

**HOT KEYS...**

** VIVACE...**

** FROLIC...**

** STRINGS...**

** THANATOS...**

"Hey Shinji! That's not the right way to play that part!" Asuka commented. 

"You're playing the piano like you're playing this cello!" Asuka garbbed the cello and played an excerpt from Pachelbels's Canon."

"Now what?! Can you play the piano?!"

"But you know that I can only play the cello!"

"That's no excuse Shinji! Look at Rei, why can she manage to play her part?!"

"Hey Misato, how about me?! I can also play my part!"

"Oh yes, I can see it! But you've been playing the same part over and over and over again."

Asuka grins at Rei 

"You can't play it, because you're not pouring your heart into it." Rei told Asuka in a cold manner 

"Look who is talking?! The doll is actually talking! Wow! Maybe it would snow tomorrow!"

Silence

"Did I do anything wrong?!" Rei asked to herself 

Silence

All Units Are Needed In The LCL Pool Now. Synchronization Will Start In 10 Min.

"You heard that?! Now move kids, or Captain will get mad again."

"He'll act like the last Angel again if he won't get what he wants." Misato said to herself 

"I love to dive in the LCL pool! By the way Misato, what's about the pool yesterday?! I heard from Maya and Dr. Ritsuko that another dummy was found there!? What does that mean?"

"Oh, that?! It's nothing! It...uhm...what do you call that? Yuh, their jargon! Yes, that's right. I also don't know what that means. But it doesn't concern NERV. Hahahaha..."

"White lies again Misato... White lies..." secretly looking at the Chosen Children 

"She's hiding something again!" Asuka to herself 

"Aren't Shinji and Rei even bothered by the news?! Huh! A bunch of weird kids!" Asuka combs her hair and sighed 

"Ikimashou!" (Let's go!) Misato stood up and got her jacket 

"You should be undressed by now! Hayaku (faster), Dr. Ritsuko will get mad to you!"

...............................**Near the Pool**

"Another Angel will attack us..." Fuyutsuki muttered 

"Why say so?!" Asked Dr. Ritsuko 

"The pool was red yesterday. The dummy was reproducing again. Unconciously or not, it's going to start again. Why did you let the dummy live?" Asked Fuyutsuki to Ritsuko 

"I destroyed the dummies... I'm going to destroy the last one... that's why we're going to her Home. That's why we're going to Rus..." Answered Ritsuko, but Misato and the Chosen Children are coming near, so she stopped. 

"You're late again! Have you been lost again Misato?!" Ritsuko to Misato 

"No! Of course not! Didn't you remember that we have our daily lessons?!"

"Remove all your clothing so you can now jump to the pool. Pool no. 0 is for Rei, pool no.1 is for Shinji, and pool no. 2 is for Rei." Fuyutsuki instructed 

The Children jumped to their pool and waited for instructions. 

"Ok now! Hajimemashou (Let's start). The Units are waiting." Ritsuko commanded 

"Yuh, as if the Units have their own mind to think!" Asuka muttered sarcastically 

"Watch your tongue Asuka. You're a doll too." Rei muttered to herself. Biting her lips, her blood flows to her breast 

Synchronization starts. The Units are in harmony with their pilots. Suddenly the pressure of the LCL pool increased to its limit. 

The emergency alarm sounded 

Angel approaching the Central Dogma

"I can't breathe!" Asuka screams and struggles inside the pool. Faints... 

"The Children! Ritsuko! What's happening?!"

Shinji faints after Asuka fainted. The people in the pool are in a panic. The pilots are locked in the pool. 

The systems are all turned off 

The pilots are dying 

"Gendo! The pilots! What are we going to do?" Shouted Fuyutsuki. 

"Calm down Fuyutsuki. It's just a drill." Captaim Gendo Ikari answered coldly 

"But captain?! They're dying! They're not ready! Stop the drill" Misato pleaded 

"But how would they learn?" Answered Gendo 

"They'll also wake after a while. If not, they dont deserve to be a pilot." Gendo left the cockpit office. 

"He's an Angel!!!" Misato muttered. She waited near the pool 

"What a decision! He caught me there! But that's not good!" Fuyutsuki to Ritsuko 

"Maybe he wants his pilots to die." Ritsuko answered 

A moment of Silence

Misato and the others didn't noticed the change in Rei's pool 

Rei didn't faint. She's waiting patiently for the others to wake up 

"I know you Gendo. You want our AT Field... You want me... You want my AT Field..." Rei is still biting her lips. The blood flowing from her lips to her neck, breast, and legs 

"I won't fall to your trap Gendo... I'm not your's... You don't me... All you want is Yui." Rei looked at Shinji. 

"You're hurt inside Shinji. You're AT Field is weak. I can help you. This is how I can repay you. Let our fields be one..."

Rei stretched out her hands to reach Shinji. Her hands penetrated to the glass division and she touched Shinji"s face. 

Shinji's heart started to beat again. He slowly opens his eyes. 

"Thanatos... Your death is removed... Don't hurt him... Save him... The way you saved me..."

Rei started her chant 

"Uh... Itai... Doushite..." (Uh... It hurts... why...)

She touches her heart 

_"Why are you helping him Rei?"_

"Mother"


End file.
